David Smith
: "I've heard all about you, Phelps. You go easy on me and let me earn the odd citation, then maybe we'll get along." : ― David Smith, joking upon meeting Cole Phelps. David Smith is a central character in City of Robloxia Season 2 - 4. Smith is Cole Phelps' partner while he is assigned to the Traffic desk, and later Phelps' partner on the Homicide desk and also is Phelps' partner when Phelps is promoted to Ad. Vice. Biography Background David Smith was born on August 15, 1989, in California. He is from a Polish American family and is often referred to as "Polack" or "everyone's favourite Pole". In 2007, when he was 18, he joined the Robloxia City Police Department as a police officer. When The Battle of Donkey Island happened Smith was declared unfit for military service for reasons unknown. He worked as a Patrol Officer for a period of three years, and was involved in the Zoot Suit Riots. In 2010, he was recognized by his superiors as a good investigator, being recommended by Captain James Donnelly for a promotion to the rank of Detective and immediate transfer to the Traffic department. His time in Traffic gave him little opportunity for recognition or a promotion, though he worked to be a proficient and experienced detective. Events of City of Robloxia Traffic : "I've partnered Phelps with everybody's favorite Pole, David Smith." - Captain Learly. :: :: "They really pushed you through quick, didn't they? Six years on Patrol before I got this desk, you were here in five minutes. (Phelps: What do you want me to say? I didn't ask for any favors.)" :: ― Smith on Phelps' swift promotion to Detective Three years later, met his new partner, Cole Phelps, who later became a good friend, and helped him to investigate many crimes. They pursued a string of intriguing cases on the Traffic Desk, such as uncovering acts of fraud, conspiracies, and even first-degree murder, while generating good press for the Police Department. Their cases included exposing Adrian Black's clumsy attempt to fake his death, retrieving Consul General Valdez's car while damaging his reputation, solving Lester Pattison's murder, and foiling Gordon Leitvol's stolen auto racket and the infamous Black Mask case, which was left unsolved until the Homicide Desk. While investigating a Chevy Skyline crash off a cliff, Smith got the chance to meet his favorite B-movie star, June Ballard, though she rudely dismissed him. His admiration soon turned to disgust during the investigation, as Smith discovered that June had set up her own niece to be drugged and raped by Mark Bishop. Smith and Phelps later went to arrest Marlon Hopgood for his part in Jessica's rape and for child pornography, but their arrest attempt was blocked by Roy Earle due to Hopgood's work as a Vice informant. When confronted by Johnny Goldberg and Frank Steiner, Smith pushed stern warnings against them before having to fight them off in a drive-by shootout. Smith radioed for backup as Phelps went ahead into the Intolerance Set to apprehend Bishop, as well as providing Phelps with support and were able to defeat a small army of Guy McAfee's goons. Having upstaged the Vice Department by bringing down Bishop while thwarting McAfee's efforts. Bunco, Burglary & Arson Smith surpassed the qualifications of Bunco so he was promoted to Burglary, Phelps was later promoted to Bunco, got promoted to Burglary, skipping Arson, then obtaining the rank of Homicide with David after Smith got promoted from Arson. Homicide Smith was partnered with Cole once again when he was promoted to Homicide, he also worked with Josh Kenneth and Mark Pearce, not much happened to Smith during this department, until Cole discovered that they wrongly arrested the Black Mask and discovered that the Black Mask was Kate Marsh, Marsh was killed during a police operation, also involving FBI Agent Norman Jayden Vice : "I haven't got time to jaw, Cole. The Captain wants me to make this case." : ― David Smith : Roy Earle is assigned to assist Phelps and Smith in a investigations at the docks but first investigate another case.. Smith, Phelps, Henry Jones and Earle all had a brief reunion while investigating the Julia Randall case. Smith's assistance helped take down Henry Arnett and Willy Reade. David also initially investigated the 111 Club shooting, until Phelps and Earle took over for leads on the stolen morphine distribution. During the investigation of the a Warehouse near Alvaria Docks, the place burns down and David gets trapped inside the warehouse as Phelps, Earle and "Jam" escape, Smith burns to death or either suffocates from the smoke. Earle had purposefully jammed the door earlier as Smith was running to the door and the door was a automatic shut. This was discovered and Earle was banished from all departments. Arson Phelps, Kenneth, Pearce, Captains of every Department and "Jam" paid their respects at Smith's funeral 2 weeks later, another month passed and Cole Phelps later died. Personality : "I've heard all about you, Phelps. You go easy on me and let me earn the odd citation and maybe we will get along fine." : ― Smith, greeting Phelps. At first, Smith found it irritating that Phelps was promoted from patrol officer to detective after serving the force for less than a year, as Smith worked as a patrol officer for three years. However, he ultimately got along well with Phelps, offering his knowledge and experience to aide their investigations. : "Hope you like work, kid. Smith sure as hell doesn't." : ―Joseph Hobbes on Smith's work ethic. Smith was regarded as a slacker within the department, and Earle describes him as a "pushover". However, if either of these statements were justified, there was little indication of it during his partnership with Phelps. Once Phelps was promoted to Vice, Smith was quickly promoted to the post in Vice that Cole had vacated. Smith had a reputation of being a bit of a joker, though ironically, he had a strong distaste for car salesmen as he found them irritating and unbearably comedic. Episode Appearances (Chronological) Traffic * S2E3: The Driver's Seat * S2E4: The Consul's Car * S2E5: The Black Mask Murders * S2E6: The Night of the Werewolf * S2E7: The Outbreak of the Neighbourhood * S2E10: A Marriage Made in Heaven * S2E11: A Slip of the Tongue * S2E12: The Fallen Idol Homicide * S3E6: The Red Lipstick Murder * S3E7: The Golden Butterfly * S3E8: The Silk Stocking Murder * S3E9: The White Shoe Slaying * S3E10: The Studio Secretary Murder * S3E11: The Quarter Moon Murders Vice * S4E1: The Black Caesar * S4E2: The Headless Horseman * S4E3: The Hard Way Out * S4E4: The Odd One Out * S4E5: Reefer Madness * S4E7: The Set Up * S4E8: Englufed by Flames (Death)